


The First Time

by zubs1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Dating, First Time, Gay, Gay Love, Hobrien, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut, Teen Wolf, relationship, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubs1/pseuds/zubs1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm tired, babe." Dylan yawned and rolled on his side, allowing Tyler to snuggle into his back, holding him close like he loved so much.</p><p>"I don't blame you. That was hot sex." Tyler let quiet rumbles of laughter leave his mouth as he placed soft kisses on Dylan's ear, trailing down to his neck. "I love you." He whispered, reaching his arm around his boyfriend's waist, letting their fingers intertwine.</p><p>"You're such a sap." Dylan stated, giving Tyler's hand a gentle squeeze, "I love you too, big guy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

Tyler couldn't begin to explain how amazing this new relationship with Dylan was. Everything seemed nearly perfect, he was finally with the boy of his dreams. Since the very first day of shooting, Tyler knew that he needed to be with Dylan. It was such a different feeling for him, it made him feel nervous. He was a ladies man. That's what he was known for. He was so used to being attracted to girls. Only girls. 

But then there was Dylan.

In Tyler's eyes, Dylan could turn any straight man gay.

He was happy, though, that he mad the decision to wait a while to pursue his crush. The slow build up made everything so much more amazing. Plus, Tyler was nervous that Dylan wouldn't feel the same, so time was exactly what he needed.

He spent time getting to know his co star, becoming his friend. Which is exactly what happened. They became the best of friends, actually. The dynamic duo. Wherever one went, the other followed. Tyler loved this so much. If Dylan had never felt the same way, Tyler would have been completely happy knowing that at one time in his life, he was that close to the man he loved.

***

Tyler stretched his arm out in back of him as he stood by the stove in his red boxers, shirtless. Being shirtless in front of a sizzling skillet probably wasn't a good idea at all, but he was so sleepy. He had been determined to wake up before his love so that he could cook him a well deserved breakfast, taking advantage of the fact that Dylan had stayed over the night before. Tyler wanted to be everything that he had never had, he wanted to do anything he could to make that man happy.

He set the table in a sleepy daze, trying to make everything perfect. He strolled into the living room after setting the food in tall heaps on some plates. He picked a tank top up off the couch and slipped it over his head, he couldn't be half naked when he was trying to be romantic, right?

Walking to his bedroom door, he quietly opened it and slipped inside the room. He admired his sleeping boyfriend, taking in the sight. He loved it. Tyler walked closer and sat on the side of the bed right next to Dylan. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." He whispered in his ear, chuckling a little afterwards. He saw a small smile start to form on Dylan's lips as he rolled further on his side, facing away from Tyler. But Tyler was persistent, he gripped the boy's shoulder, turning him around, trying to place kisses on his cheeks and lips, laughing when Dylan tried his hardest to get away. Tyler loved moments like that. Silly, funny, cute moments. 

Dylan gave up and plopped on his back. A smirk formed on his mouth, "Good morning, big guy." He took Tyler's arm and wrapped it around him, allowing him to cuddle into the crook of his neck. Tyler loved it when Dylan did that kind of stuff, it made him feel like his protector, which is exactly what he wanted to be. Dylan yawned, sending warm breath seeping into Tyler's skin. The boy looked up at him only for a moment before laying his head back down with a little groan, "What smells so good?" He asked.

Tyler instantly smiled, knowing that it would be a great morning. He slapped a fake questioning look on his face, "Hmm.. What ever do you mean?" He laughed, and snaked himself out from under his boyfriend and stood up, "Come on." He said, gesturing his head to the kitchen.

***

Tyler stood up from the table and brought the completely empty plates to the sink. Dylan had loved his breakfast, and Tyler loved it when Dylan was happy. They had eaten fast, both obviously very hungry.

Tyler felt eyes on him as he turned around and noticed Dylan, who was sitting on the counter top looking at him. "What?" Tyler asked with a smirk.

"Come here." Dylan ordered.

Walking over. Tyler slipped between Dylan's legs, placing his hands on his lower back, holding him close. 

Tyler shivered when he felt Dylan's arms wrap around his shoulders, hearing a low moan escape his throat. "Thanks for breakfast, handsome." The words left Dylan's mouth, causing Tyler's body to tremble even more. Dylan's touch always drove Tyler crazy, he didn't understand how he could do it so easily.

Dylan pressed his lips to Tyler's, letting them stay like that for a second, before deepening the kiss. Tyler reacted well, letting their mouths move synchronized with each other's. "Mmmm..." The sound left his throat as Dylan's tongue made entrance into his mouth.

Tyler became frustrated when Dylan pulled away. He ached for more contact, the space between them physically hurting him. Dylan's brows furrowed, "Tyler..." He whispered. Dylan rested his forehead against Tyler's, and let his hands slide down his arms, giving him goosebumps. 

"Yeah?" He relied, not knowing what was going on.

"I.. Why.. I don't know. How come we haven't.. You know.. Made love? When do I get all of this?" Dylan gestured to Tyler. "I love you so much.. And boy, the things you do to me.. I.. You drive me crazy. Turning me on at every moment. It's unhealthy, really."

Tyler had to laugh, Dylan was known for his long rambles and this was no exception. He silenced him with a gentle kiss.

***

Tyler was missing Dylan big time. It was around 7:00, he should be home any minute. He hadn't wanted Dylan to leave after breakfast that morning, but he insisted that he had to.

He heard the door open, and keys being put on the hook. Finally. Tyler quickly turned off the tv and walked into the kitchen, "Hey, babe." He smiled at his handsome boyfriend before bending down to open the oven. 

He heard Dylan gasp, "Two home cooked meals in one day? Wow... I'm a pretty lucky guy," he walked over to Tyler after he had put down the pan, and pulled his hips into his own. "Although, I already knew that." He smirked, kissing Tyler. 

***

Tyler laid Dylan down on the bed, crawling on top of him. His lips instinctively met his jaw, then his neck, down to his collar bone. He kept going, needing to taste every inch of skin he could. His mouth traveled downwards, placing open mouthed kisses on Dylan's already bare chest, and then his stomach, stopping just before the button on his pants.

Tyler's hands moved slowly but efficiently while unbuttoning, and then shimmying Dylan out of them. He crawled back up to meet Dylan's mouth, his teeth tugging softly at his bottom lip hearing low moans coming from Dylan. Tyler's boner grew harder has Dylan's hand reached down to his waist, slipping his sweat pants down his hips. Dylan pulled away and shook his head, "No. Get these off." He ordered, smirking. 

Tyler sat up onto his knees, and slipped off his pants, throwing them on the ground. He bit his lip as he put his fingers underneath the band of his boxer-briefs. He then quickly changed his mind as he scooted up a bit, straddling Dylan's waist. He then took Dylan's hand and placed his fingers under the band, forcing him to take them off for him. The soft fabric slid against his skin as his erection sprung free. Dylan's face was amazed, he looked at Tyler's manhood while biting his lip. 

Dylan's demeanor completely changed at that point. He flipped them both over, and started kissing Tyler's neck. His hand reached down to Tyler's hard cock, and started pumping. "Oh my god.." Tyler threw his head back. It was only a hand job, how could he get so fucking turned on just from that? His answer was obvious though. It was Dylan. 

Dylan's skin felt soft against his own, as the boys hand moved up and down slowly, flicking his thumb over the head every so often. Tyler then watched as Dylan moved further down the bed, kissing his hips. Seeing Dylan's lips so close to his aching hard-on was pure torture. Finally, however, he felt Dylan's tongue slowly move up the side of his cock, swirl around his head, the glide gently over his sensitive slit. "Oh motherfucker.." Tyler breathed heavily, his fists clenching the sheets. 

Dylan wrapped his hand around Tyler's base, he then took his length in his mouth. He worked up and down, making Tyler's head spin. His mouth worked magic on his dick, hitting every sensitive spot that resulted in subtle thrusts of Tyler's hips. 

The sensation was amazing, too amazing. Tyler knew at this point that he wouldn't last much longer, which is why he sat up, resulting in Dylan doing the same.The boy looked at him questioningly before Tyler's hand was on his dick.

He saw an almost instant reaction, Dylan was loud, he moaned at every movement of Tyler's hand, which comforted him, letting him know that he could please his boyfriend and it wasn't just one sided.

Tyler hadn't even noticed how hot things had been getting. Both of their breaths were unsteady. Short gasps here and there, with continuous moaning. He kissed up Dylan's neck, still pumping his hard dick. His own cock throbbed, aching for more friction. "Baby, please..." He begged into Dylan's ear.

Dylan didn't need clarification, he knew exactly what Tyler was asking. His head started nodding quickly, "Yes... Yep, definitely. Mhm, okay, now, plea-" his breath cut him short.

Tyler sighed with relief. His body ached for what was to come. Reaching over to his night table, he opened the drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom.

Tyler began rolling the condom on his throbbing cock when Dylan interrupted him, "No. Me. I'll do that, big guy." He smirked. Tyler simply didn't understand how just putting a condom on could feel so good, but then again, it was Dylan.

He quickly and forcefully flipped Dylan over on his hands and knees. Taking the bottle of lube, he got some on his fingers and moved his hand to Dylan's opening. He circled the hole, teasing him as much as he could. A long groan left Dylan's throat, Tyler thought he could completely unravel just from that sound. 

He slipped a finger inside, preparing him. He fingered him for a little while. Tyler loved listening to Dylan's cries of pleasure. It made him feel like he was doing something right. 

Tyler positioned his hard cock around Dylan's opening, "Are you ready?" Tyler took Dylan's muttering of syllables and letters as a yes. He slid into him, feeling how tight he was. "Fuck." They both said this at the same time. Tyler's heartbeat increased at this feeling.

He began slowly sliding in and out continuing to listen to Dylan's moans and all the other noises that left his mouth. "Oh my fucking god, Dylan. You feel so amazing." Tyler grabbed Dylan's hips and began thrusting faster, pulling he boys ass towards him simultaneously, allowing him to go fast and deep.

His whole length sliding in and out of Dylan's perfect ass. Everything felt so perfect. His breathing hitched as he himself let out groans of pleasure. "Fuck. Dylan.. Oh my god." He couldn't get over how perfect this was.

Tyler's arm reached around Dylan's waist, grabbing his cock. He jerked him off fast, and listened as Dylan's voice became more high pitched, "Tyler.. I.. Oh my god.. I.. Oh fuck.." Dylan's voice got louder at every one of Tyler's thrusts. 

"Tyler, babe, I think I'm gonna come." Dylan breathed heavily. Tyler pumped faster, feeling warm come flow over his hand, and just that feeling made his own body unravel. He had reached his high and he rode it out until he felt himself explode, groaning at the feeling.

His muscles automatically relaxed, and his pace immediately slowed down before he pulled out. "Oh my god.." Tyler moaned loudly, collapsing on the bed beside Dylan who had already done the same.

"Ditto..." Dylan breathed. Tyler watched Dylan's chest rise and fall in the dark light of his bedroom.

"I'm tired, babe." Dylan yawned and rolled on his side, allowing Tyler to snuggle into his back, holding him close like he loved so much.

"I don't blame you. That was hot sex." Tyler let quiet rumbles of laughter leave his mouth as he placed soft kisses on Dylan's ear, trailing down to his neck. "I love you." He whispered, reaching his arm around his boyfriend's waist, letting their fingers intertwine.

"You're such a sap." Dylan stated, giving Tyler's hand a gentle squeeze, "I love you too, big guy."


End file.
